The present invention generally relates to the field of exterior rear view mirrors for motor vehicles, specifically to rear view mirrors with illumination module systems.
It is well known in the art providing a lighting device in a mirror. The beneficial effects of incorporating such lighting device have been revealed in many patents including FR2941188; U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,596; U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,091; U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,431; U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,931; U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,150; U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,353; U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,037; U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,318; U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,307; U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,321.
In general, in all of them a rear view mirror assembly comprising a mirror with an aperture, a light source and a subassembly fixed to the mirror is disclosed.
It is also well known in the art providing a light diffusing film for reflecting or transmitting certain portions of the wavelength of the light spectrum including U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,243; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,492; U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,527; U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,350; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,154; EP0719675.
There remains, however, a need for an exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle with which illumination partially on users different from the driver can be avoided in an efficient manner and at a reduced cost.